Modern data and computer networks comprise a variety of devices adapted to collect, exchange, and process data information. Some of these data and computer networks can be generally referred to as IoT networks that each comprise a plurality of physical objects that operate as electronic-based devices. Specifically, each physical object includes electronic components configured to collect, exchange, and process data information. To collect, exchange, and process data information over an IoT network, the electronic components typically comprise embedded computing hardware and software components, such as microcontrollers, control computing modules, network connectivity, firmware, and/or sensors. The electronic components may also associate each of the physical objects with a unique identifier (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address) such that the physical objects are able to communicate with other devices. Based on the data information, the physical objects may automatically compute, respond, and/or perform tasks without direct human interaction (e.g., performing auto-piloting functions for a vehicle). Examples of physical objects that can communicate within an IoT network include, but are not limited to, mobile devices, wearable devices, automated devices, and/or control and sensory systems.
IoT networks often consist of a mix of mobile and stationary devices that range in complexity. For example, an IoT network may include a relatively constrained device (e.g., a wearable device) with limited computing resources and a limited number of sensors to implement a limited number of control operations. Additionally, the IoT network may include a relatively more sophisticated device that has a vast array of sensors capable of implementing numerous control operations (e.g., a self-driving vehicle). In some instances, network administrators of IoT networks may not have pre-provisioned or designated a backup service device for a variety of reasons, such as operating cost, lack of computing resources, and/or relatively low predicted failure rates. Depending on the application of the IoT network, failure of the service device and subsequently being unable to identify a backup and/or redundant service device may cause harm to not only end users of local devices, but potentially to bystanders in proximity to the end users. For instance, an IoT network may utilize a location beacon device to triangulate positions for one or more local devices, such as a drone, self-driving vehicle, and/or automated transporter that carries toxic substances (e.g., pesticides and herbicides). Failure of the location beacon device and then being unable to locate and utilize a backup service device to provide location information could cause accidents and/or other detrimental events for the end users and/or bystanders. As such, improving technology that identify and utilize opportunistic devices to process service requests within a network may be beneficial in creating a more resilient and reliable network.